


Can't Stop This Feeling

by writer95



Series: Can't Stop This Feeling [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Emma Swan, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Pre-Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Shameless Smut, emma/regina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer95/pseuds/writer95
Summary: What happens when Regina and Emma have a 'one night stand'





	Can't Stop This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my amazing best friend Alecai. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Summary for this part: Graham is dead and it was her fault, but of course Regina wasn't going to admit it. A drunken Emma Swan shows up at her doorstep and Regina finds it very difficult to keep her out.

Regina sighed as she looked at her hands. No matter how many times she told herself it wasn’t her fault, it was someone else's, it didn’t make it true or any easier for that matter. She blamed Graham for disobeying her, she blamed Emma for causing him to disobey. He had belonged to her, whether he had wanted to or not. 

In all honesty it wasn’t Emma’s fault, or Graham’s for that matter. No, she was the one at fault, you can’t force someone to be with you; and she knew it. Sure you could take their heart and physically make them, but they wouldn’t really love you… not truly. 

That’s all she wanted; was to be in love.. True love. Her mom had screwed her up, and then she accepted the dark magic and that made it worse. She didn’t want to be evil; she needed to be. That was how she protected herself from being hurt; and yet it still happened. 

She could feel her eyes starting to water, in all honesty she never loved Graham. Hell she just hadn’t wanted to be alone, but even when Graham was in her bed she never felt complete. She had felt more lonely and even a little guilty. 

She was taking another swig of whiskey when she heard the pounding on the door; setting the bottle and cup down she headed to the noise. 

Standing in the doorway with her fist up was a drunk Emma Swan; she went to shut the door but it was too late, Emma’s hand had moved from the air to the door frame; she stumbled in and slammed the door shut. 

“Miss Swan, Henry is asleep.” Normally, she would tell Emma that she didn’t have the time and to shoo her out but she didn’t want Emma waking up their son. 

Emma took a step forward, tripped and steadied herself by gripping onto Regina’s shoulders. “I didn’t mean for that to slam, I just came here to ask you… how could you?” 

“I’m afraid I have no clue what you’re talking about, now if you would please leave.” Regina objected. 

Emma’s hands didn’t move; instead she moved closer, resting her forehead below her left hand on Regina’s shoulder “I knew you would say that, god why do I have such horrible luck with men? Why can’t I just be happy for once?” Emma’s voice had gone softer with each passing word, Regina almost didn’t catch the ending. 

She didn’t know if it was the whiskey or the fact that at that moment she felt exactly like Emma did. Regina sighed; lifted up Emma’s chin and looked her in the eyes “I know exactly how you feel, trust me.” 

Emma paused a moment, parted her lips as if she wanted to say something then closed them; before Regina could act, Emma moved her hands to Regina’s face and kissed her. 

Regina was about to pull away but the feel of Emma’s lips on hers felt too good, instead she wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist and deepened the kiss.

Regina backed her against the door, her hands playing with Emma’s beautiful blonde hair. Emma’s left hand around Regina’s waist, her right hand in her hair. She hated to admit it but she loved the way Emma’s body felt against her own and wanted to change that to beneath. 

Breaking the kiss, Regina grabbed Emma’s hand and hauled her up the stairs. Once in her bedroom she shut her door then immediately took off her shirt. 

Emma bit her bottom lip as she stared at Regina, Regina felt her cheeks getting flustered. No one had looked at her that way, not even Daniel. At that moment all she wanted was Emma. 

Emma pushed Regina onto her bed, she laid there and watched as Emma took her own shirt off than her bra. 

Regina felt herself tense up as Emma crawled on top off her, Emma licked her lips than kissed Regina deeply. 

She couldn’t help but relax beneath Emma’s touch, allowing the woman to take over as they kissed. 

Emma began to rub Regina’s breasts through her bra, after a few minutes into the make out session she slid her hands under, gripping and squeezing her bare breasts. 

Finally Emma broke the kiss, Regina had started to feel sad until she realized what Emma was doing. Emma crawled off Regina, gave her a smile then took her pants and panties. Once Regina’s bottom half was completely naked Emma looked up at her. 

“Get in the middle of the bed.” Emma demanded. 

Regina scoffed but quickly obeyed, wanting to feel Emma’s touch once more. Before she got comfy she took her bra off the tossed it aside. Once she had finished moving Emma crawled back up the bed, this time stopping between her legs. 

Emma gripped her hips tightly, smirking as her face got closer to her entrance. Regina closed her eyes, waiting for what was to follow next. Emma’s tongue licks up her clit, making her body quiver from the sudden sensation.

Emma continued moving her tongue up and down Regina’s clit, making her breathing increase, Regina gave a soft moan as she gripped the sheets. 

Regina’s head leaned back as Emma continued to please her, the more Emma licked the more Regina moaned. After a few moments Regina felt Emma’s tongue leave her, before she could complain Emma’s fingers quickly darted in. 

Emma started circling then finally curled, hitting Regina’s g-spot and causing her to give a much louder moan. “Shh” Emma giggled “Henry, is asleep.” 

“Not.. my… fault” Regina finally managed to breath out. It wasn’t long before Emma had her coming down from her high.


End file.
